A New Beginning
by 8888littlecat8888
Summary: (Sequel to Sticks and Stones...) It's been three months since Maka moved in with Kid and the Thomson sisters, and all she wants to do is let go of the past and start a new beginning.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back! This is the sequel to Sticks and Stones May break My Bones, but it's the Words that Hurt Me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

Almost three months had passed by since Maka moved in with Patty, Liz and Kid and it was well into December. "Okay, they are supposed to have really good Christmas trees here," Kid muttered as he got out of the car. Maka followed him into the maze of evergreens.

Since they lived in Nevada, there was no snow and that meant that they were in the hot sun looking for the right Christmas tree. Maka didn't really mind though. She was excited she got to help pick out the Christmas tree.

"Ah, this one looks good, don't you think Maka?" Kid stopped at the tallest tree. It was a beautiful tree, so rich in color, but the problem would be how to get it home.

"It is beautiful, but how are we going to get it back?" Maka said, looking up at Kid. Kid crossed his arms and closed his eyes to think. A moment later he looked up, and said. "We can get Nathan to help. His mom has a minivan right?" Maka hesitantly nodded.

"Great, I'll just call him, and we're ready to go."

It took almost an hour to get the tree, and set it up, but afterwards, the teens got to work to make the tree look its best. "No, put the ordainment a little to the right." Kid said to Maka. She Liz and Patty were being directed to put the ordainments on the tree in a symmetrical display. "Okay that should be the last one." Liz said.

"Patty, get the latter," Patty saluted and ran off to follow her sister's order. Everyone agreed to Liz putting the star on the tree. Patty soon came back with the latter and passed it to her sister. Nathan held the latter still as Liz climbed up and placed the star on top, making it as straight as possible. After she was sure it looked fine, she climbed back down half-way in case it wasn't symmetrical.

"Does it look good?" Liz asked.

"Yeah," Nathan said staring directly to Liz's butt. Liz turned around, and hit Nathan on the head.

"Just because you're my boyfriend doesn't mean that you can be a perv," She said with a smile. Nathan chuckled and smiled as Liz planted a kiss on his cheek. Maka rolled her eyes at the two. They had been like this for the past week they've been dating.

"It looks good," Kid said. He was so concentrated on the star and tree's symmetry, that he hadn't noticed Liz and Nathan.

"Eww, Nathan, sis, get a room," Patty said, covering her eyes as her older sister got hugged and kissed by Nathan. Maka looked away from her friend, feeling uncomfortable near the displays of affection. In a way she was a bit jealous that Soul never really treated her like that for the majority of their relationship.

Liz giggled and looked to the side to see Maka looking away. She could tell that she was uncomfortable. "Sorry Maka," She said causing the girl to look up at her.

"No, no it's fine," Maka said crossing her hands in front of her repeatedly. Liz walked away from Nathan and to her friend.

"It's not fine," She started, "I'm sorry I reminded you of bad times." Liz smiled warmly at her friend. Kid looked at Maka as she smiled slightly back.

"No, it's really fine. I just want the past to be forgotten. I don't want to think of it, and I don't want you guys worrying about it hurting me." Maka said. Kid could tell she was trying to be strong. He had grown to like her, as more than just a friend, but he would never admit that.

"Okay," Kid said. Maka looked at him. "It's time for dinner," Kid smiled at her, and hoped that she understood that it meant, _'We will try our best not to bring it up,'_

* * *

"Good bye honey," Liz said to Nathan as he drove away. She smiled and walked to the mail box to get the mail. As she entered the house, she heard screaming and laughter coming from the kitchen. She placed the mail on the table, and slowly walked towards the kitchen, getting her phone out, and turning on its camera.

She peered around the corner, and smiled at the sight in front of her. Kid and Maka were covered in flour, and Kid had what looked like egg yolk and white on his head. Maka was laughing as Kid held her back to his chest with one arm, and sprinkled flour on her head with another. Liz was already recording and had already taken all of the pictures she wanted.

They had been having these fights for a while. So far Liz had four videos, and over fifty pictures. She and Patty enjoyed these fights because they were the two having fun, and not fighting out of hate. Maka pulled another egg out of the carton, and smashed it on Kid's shoulder behind her as he started to pour salt on her. Kid spun her around, grabbed her wait and tossed her on the shoulder she had just smashed an egg on fire-fighter style, as she laughed, and pounded on his back telling him to put her down.

Kid walked over to the kitchen counter, and paced her down, so that she could sit on it. She giggled, and glance at the door way to the kitchen, to see Liz with her phone. She rolled her eyes, though her face started to heat up. Kid looked over at the door way, and chuckled at Liz.

Liz stopped recording, and walked over to the two. "This is the fifth time I've caught you two." She said in an accusing tone, with her hands on her hips. "But this was the funniest fight, so I'm not giving in this time this one's pictures are going on instagram."

The past three fights she had mockingly said she would put the pictures on instagram, but didn't because of the two teens' begging. "We're ordering pizza aren't we?" Liz asked. Kid sighed, and nodded. Maka pushed off of the counter, and on to Kid's back, causing him to utter an, "Oof," of surprise.

Liz smiled, and snapped one more picture of Maka smiling at the camera, and holding up two fingers in a peace sign. Kid adjusted Maka on his back and started up stairs. This was how they got out last time, but Liz had suggested it, because she thought it would be cute.

"That's the last time you two make dinner or wash the dishes, or go to make snack together." Liz yelled after them. Maka only looked back and smiled. Liz started to edit the pictures, and after she was done, posted it. After that, she went off to order pizza.

A while later, Soul was staring at the pictures Liz had posted with melancholy, jealousy, and disgust. He and Maka never had cute fights like that. They only had violent and hurtful fights, and she wouldn't even fight back. Soul threw his phone down on the couch and yelled at himself.

"You need to get over her, and find a new girlfriend, or love interest," He said to himself. He was tired of feeling those emotions whenever he saw Kid and Maka together. He needed to get over her.

* * *

**I really hope you enjoyed that fluff. In this story I'm planning on introducing more of the show's characters, so don't worry if your favorite character wasn't in the last story. Thanks for reading and sorry if there are any errors in the story.**

**~ littlecat**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

"Ahh!" Liz sighed as she leaned into Nathan's side. He had come over, and the couple was watching a movie. Nathan looked down at Liz, and leaned in closer, towards her face. Liz started to lean in closer too, until she heard the scuffle in the doorway. She snapped her head around, and glared at the person who had interrupted her kiss.

Kid stood in the doorway, embarrassment on his face, and his eyes pleading for forgiveness. Kid knew how much Liz loved romance, especially when she was one of the interests. Kid looked behind him in panic.

"I'm not here," He said as he dashed to the closet. He put a finger to his mouth a he closed the door. Liz and Nathan stared at the closed closet in confusion. Nathan shrugged and looked back at Liz with a smirk. She looked back up at her boyfriend with a grin.

"Where were we?" Nathan cooed. Liz smiled and leaned towards Nathan.

"Have you seen Ki-" Maka flew in trough the doorway. Along with Patty, who had a jump rope, the long chord coiled up in her hand. "Cock blocked!" Patty screamed, earning a glare from Maka, Nathan, and the now fuming Liz. "Any way," Maka continued, getting all eyes on her. "Where's Kid? Have you seen him?"

Liz looked back a Nathan and swatted her hand towards the closet. "He hid in there," She said, not letting her eye contact with Nathan break. Maka thanked her, and walked to the closet. Patty walked over to the doorway, blocking it in case Kid made a run for it.

Maka opened the door to the closet slowly, and a soon as it was open, Kid dashed out. Maka ran after him, leaping into the air, and tackling him to the ground. "Hah! Patty!" Patty ran over, and helped Maka wrap up the writhing Kid.

"Liz! I said no telling!" Kid screamed, as Maka and Patty dragged him off.

"I never agreed, and wanted to see what happened if I told. The results were great," Kid only gave her the finger a he got pulled through the doorway.

Kid continued to thrash around as Maka and Patty dragged him up the stairs and to his room. "Thanks Patty," Maka said to the girl next to her. Patty smiled.

"You're welcome. If you need any more help, you know where to get me," and with that, the younger Thomson sister walked out of Kid's room.

Maka looked back at Kid, who was glaring at her. "Tell me,"

"No,"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to,"

"Kid, there are many things I don't want to do, tell me,"

Kid sighed. "Fine, I promise I'll tell you later." Maka smiled, and slowly untied the rope keeping Kid from escaping. Kid got up, and smoothed away the wrinkles in his shirt. He looked ahead of himself at Maka making her way to the door. Kid smirked as he made his way towards her.

When he was finally right behind her, Kid grabbed Maka's waist, and slung her over his shoulder. He made his way to the bed, throwing her down and pinning her down when finally there. Kid quickly retrieved the jump rope that was on the floor, and wound it around Maka.

"Hey!" Maka screamed. She started to twist and flop around, failing to undo or escape the tightly bound rope.

"That's what you get for chasing, tackling, and tying me up," Kid said with his arms crossed.

"If someone walks in here, it'll look like you're trying to rape me." Maka stated causing Kid to blush. "Especially since I'm on a bed," She continued with a smirk. Kid grit his teeth and clenched his fists. That was true. He sighed as he started to untie the knots keeping Maka trapped.

Maka stretched when she was free, and pat Kid on the head. "Good boy,"

"I'm not a freaking dog," Kid said angrily as he glared at Maka's smiling face.

"You're right, you remind me more of a pissy cat," Maka said, getting a head start as Kid started to chase her.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Soul mumbled to himself as he finished his bio and saved it. He had thought of internet dating when he realized how desperate he sounded when talking to Black Star. This was the third time he had changed the bio in his profile. He settled back in his chair as he waited for the che had just clicked on to show up.

_-CrimsonEyes92 has logged on-_

Soul sighed and waited for another person to sign in. He jumped when the little, _'bloop' _came from the speakers of his computer.

_-TinyViolet959 has logged on-_

_CrimsonEyes92: Hello_

_TinyViolet959: Hey_

_TinyViolet959: I looked at your profile, and you look realer then all the rest of the guys on here_

_CrimsonEyes92: Thanks_

Soul quickly clicked on his new acquaintance's name and skimmed through her bio. She seemed nice, but had no picture of herself. All that was there for her profile picture was a violet, like her name.

_CrimsonEyes959: I like your bio too. I love the picture of the violet_

_TinyViolet92: Thank you. I actually took that picture when I visited my grandparents _

_CrimsonEyes959: Really? That was a really good picture, could be professional  
_

_TinyViolet92: Thanks. I like the drawing of the eye for your picture. It's really realistic_

Soul froze for a second before responding. The eye that he had put on his profile as his profile picture was a close-up of a portrait Maka had drawn when they first started dating.

_CrimsonEyes959: Thanks. One of my friends drew it. She's a really good artist_

_TinyViolet92: She really is_

_TinyViolet92: What's your favorite TV show?_

Soul and 'TinyViolet92' chatted until very late at night when they both agreed that they were too tired to continue. Soul smiled as his head was filled with the conversations that he had with his new friend. He liked being happy, and not thinking about Maka, but about someone else. Even if this person was a catfish, he was still happy because of the enlightening and funny conversations they had.

* * *

**Hey. I am going to introduce Chrona in this story, but depending on Chrona's gender, the story could end up differently. I put up a poll on my profile. Please be honest, no one's judging you on which gender you pick. Don't pick one because you know everyone else thinks it. Thanks for reading, and sorry abut any errors in the chapter. I also apologize for how painfully short this is.  
**

**~ littlecat**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

"Merry Christmas!" Patty cheered. Maka had invited Black Star, Tsubaki, Kim, Jackie, Harvar, Ox, and plenty of other people to Kid's mansion. She as hosting the first holiday party she had even been to or had since she was three. Patty was currently running around in red shorts, a white blouse, and a Santa hat, screaming to all of the guests, wishing them a happy holiday.

Maka giggled at her friend's antics and sipped her non-alcoholic eggnog. "Hey Maka," Tsubaki greeted her friend and sat next to her on the couch. "I like your outfit," she commented with a warm smile. Maka glanced down at her evergreen colored overalls, red shirt, and knee-high striped red and green socks.

"Thanks, I like yours," Maka responded. Tsubaki looked at her dark green dress with green lining. She thanked her friend.

"So this is where you live now," Tsubaki stated. "It's so huge," Her indigo eyes scanned over the surrounding walls and the rested on the large staircase that led to the second floor. Maka giggled earning her friend's attention again.

"That was my thought when I first came here." She said sipping her eggnog once more. Tsubaki smiled at her friend before Black Star came over and pulled her away to dance to the loud music flowing through the house. Maka laughed at her friend's surprised face as she was dragged to the middle of the room where everyone else was dancing. Soon, two hours had passed, but they seemed to go by in seconds. Maka, Patty, Liz, Nathan, and Kid said good bye to everyone and wished them a happy holiday.

Maka glanced happily down at her now empty glass as she sat on the couch again, exhausted from all the dancing she did. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the rest of her friends heading upstairs. The holiday break would be over soon, and she'd have to go back to school. That would mean she'd have to see her dad again. He was coming back from his trip to London. She'd have to explain everything that had happened in the six months he hadn't been there with her. She hoped that he took her advice and tried to stop drinking as much. She knew that he did it because he wasn't yet over the death of her mother. She knew that he also did it because he hated how useless he felt when it came to Maka.

Maka had once lashed out on him and yelled at him for being a terrible father. That was the day she moved in with Soul. Spirit had tried his best to keep his daughter, make her stay in the house, but all of his attempts failed.

* * *

_"You were never like a father to me. You were never there when I needed you, and when you were here you always had a woman with you!" Maka stomped upstairs to her room, passing her flabbergasted father. _

_"Maka, come back here right now," Spirit charged into his daughter's room to find her shoving clothes into her suit case. She had angry tears streaming down her face, and her movements were quick yet stiff. "Maka, I'm sorry," Spirit said as he blocked his daughter from the closet. She shoved him aside. _

_"I heard you know," She began as she shoved as many clothes that she could into her bag. "What as she? Number seven?" Maka turned around to look at her father. "I also know that you're leaving. How can you just leave?" Maka let the new tears stream down her face. "I have lost track of how many times I woke up in the morning to find that you're not here! You never left a note either! At first I was scared," Maka turned back around and angrily zipped the bulging bag shut. "You would be too if you were seven, and you woke up on a Saturday morning to find that your papa was missing. I waited that whole day for you to come back. No one came, no one. You didn't even send someone to look after me. I was seven! If it weren't for bought school lunches I would have starved!" Maka had already put on her sneakers, and was making her way to the door, her father close behind her._

_Spirit ran in front of the door, blocking his daughter's escape. "Don't go," He said. It was obvious that he was trying not to cry, or to start yelling. "Don't go," He repeated in a strained voice. Maka lightly pushed him aside. "Papa loves you," He whispered just loud enough for Maka to hear._

_"I love you papa, good bye,"_

* * *

"Maka, Maka, wake up," Maka felt her shoulder being shaken. She got up and stretched. "Are you okay? You were mumbling and crying in your sleep," Maka looked to see who had woken her up. Kid sat next to her, and wiped the tears off of her cheeks. "Do you want to talk about it?" Maka looked around. She and Kid were the only ones in the living room.

"Soul wasn't the first person I left," Maka said looking at her hands. After a moment, she looked at Kid. "I left my Papa too." Kid looked at Maka, her eyes looked glazed over with new tears threatening to fall. "I was tired of waking up to him not there, and of him bringing home new women every time," Kid's eyes widened as he remembered what Maka had said about her father.

_"I've gone to this school since I was in first grade. My Papa still works here, but he doesn't come here that often. He goes on a lot of trips, which is why I live with Soul, my boyfriend."_

Maka looked down again. She closed her eyes as new tears started to escape. Bringing her hands up to her face, Maka began to sob softly. Her eyes opened, and widened when she felt two arms go around her back, and bring her closer. "Maka…" Kid mumbled into her ear. "Please… I know that it's hard, but I can't stand to see you cry,"

Maka sniffed, and wrapped her arms around Kid, burying her head into his chest. She started to cry into his shirt, staining it with tears. Kid gently brushed her hair with his one hand, and rubbed her back with the other. "Shh… It may not be okay, but it's going to get better…" Kid mumbled.

Maka sniffed, and pulled away from Kid's chest. "Th-thank you," Kid smiled. "I'd rather not see you cry," Kid said. He wiped Maka's cheeks clean of tears. Maka giggled.

"Heh, I bet I look like crap right now," She said with a giggle. Kid smiled, and stood up, extending his hand out to Maka. "Let's get you cleaned up," He said as she took his hand. The two entered the bathroom, and Kid got out a wash towel and started to run hot water over it.

Maka sat on the sink next to him and put her hair up in a ponytail to keep it out of the way. Kid gave Maka the hot towel and told her to put it on her puffy eyes. They talked a bit while Maka let the towel rest on her eyes.

"Hey Maka," Kid said when Maka took the towel off of her eyes. They looked better, a lot less puffy. Maka blinked a couple of times before responding. "Yes Kid?" Kid took a deep breath before he started talking again.

"You," He muttered. Maka started at him confused. "Eh?"

"You," Kid repeated. "You're the one I like," Kid looked down, his face flushed. His heart started to speed up when he heard Maka jump down from the sink's counter top, and wrapped her arms round him. "That was what you couldn't tell me?" Maka mumbled into Kid's shirt, pink staining her cheeks.

"Well it's not that easy to say," Kid responded, his arms wrapped around Maka's waist. Maka looked up at Kid and smiled.

"I like you too."

* * *

**OH MY CHEESE! I feel stupid. I forgot to tell the website that I wanted the poll on my profile. Well it's on there now. Vote for Chrona's gender. I was listening to _'Y to Y'_ by Hatsune Miku when writing this._ The feels man, the feels. _Anyway, Thanks for reading, and sorry for any errors in the chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

The day before school started, Kid and Maka decided to date. They openly held hands, and embraced. The next day, they walked into school hand in hand. That's when all hell broke loose.

"Wait… is that Kid… and Maka?!" Was how it all started. Every pair of eyes rested on the couple entering the courtyard. Maka looked away, hiding half of her face in Kid's sleeve. Kid continued walking as if nothing happened.

"Oh, my, god, they're a couple! Just look at the way Maka's hiding!"

"Damn! My chances with Kid are ruined!"

"They're so cute together,"

"I know right,"

_It's exactly like the first day that Kid came here. But now my name is being added to their murmurs and whispers. _Maka thought as she and Kid sat down on a bench that was placed under one of the trees in the courtyard."I knew they'd explode," Maka said more to herself, as she looked at the gossiping teens running around before her and Kid. Kid looked down at her and chuckled. He thought that Maka's flustered, embarrassed face was adorable.

"Don't be so embarrassed," Kid said rubbing Maka's arm. Maka took a deep breath in, and let it out in a short puff. She looked up at Kid and smiled.

"I told you that you guys would start going out soon," Maka looked up to see Tsubaki smirking, a happy glint in her indigo eyes. Black Star smiled his goofy smile at Maka.

"Congrats Kid, but if you hurt my little sister, I will not hesitate to end you," Kid gave Black Star a confused look as the boy in front of him cracked his knuckles. "Sister…?" Kid mumbled.

"Black Star," Maka shot up, her face turning a bright red. "Why must you always embarrass me like that when I start going out with a boy!" Maka tensely whispered. Black Star ruffled her hair playfully.

"You're like a little sister to me you can't blame me for being a bit over protective." Tsubaki rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's comment, and smiled at Maka, who was puffing her cheeks out while trying to get Black Star to stop laughing at her. Kid sat on the bench confused as to what was going on.

The first bell then rang causing the four teens to stop what they were doing. "See you later," Tsubaki said as she made her way inside. Maka waved with a smile at her friend.

"Baby sister?" Kid asked mockingly looking down at Maka. Maka flushed, and bumped lightly into Kid muttering, "Shut up," with a small smile on her face. The two went to their lockers, and met again in the hallway by their first class's door. Kid and Maka sat next to each other like usual, but they felt more eyes on them.

Maka glanced behind her to see a group of girls glaring at her. She recognized them as the girls that always came over to Kid before class started. But now, since he was no longer available, they stayed in the back of the class in their seats, glaring at Maka. Maka turned her head back around and sighed mentally

"Hey Maka," Kid whispered. Maka looked at Kid. "Did you know that you had your own little group of fans?" Maka's eyes widened in surprise and she shook her head. Kid chuckled. "They're glaring at me, and muttering."

"Your fan girls are doing the same to me." Maka said. She sighed, and rested her chin on her palm. Kid chuckled and grabbed her other hand under her desk. Ms. Marie then walked into the room followed by another person with light pinkish-purplish hair, and choppy bangs covering their eyes. Ms. Marie pointed to the free seat next to Maka, and the choppy-haired teen silently went over, clutching their binders to them like a life-line, and sat down greeted by Maka's warm smile.

"Quiet down and everyone to their seats, we have a new student joining us today." Ms. Marie said as she clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. Everyone who wasn't in their seats went to them, and the room went almost dead silent, except for the air conditioner of course. "This is Chrona, he and his mother just moved here, and I want you to treat him with respect like every other student." Ms. Marie turned to Maka.

"Maka, I made sure that Chrona had all classes with you, so I want you to show him where all of his classes are. At lunch I want you to show him around campus," Maka smiled and agreed. Ms. Marie grinned as if she had just got first place in the Olympics.

"Hello Chrona, My name's Maka, and this is Kid," Maka greeted, gesturing towards Kid. Kid smiled, and gave Chrona a little wave. Chrona smiled at the couple.

"H-hello, my name's C-Chrona," Chrona said placing his books down on the desk in front of him. And with that, class started.

* * *

"Hey Kid, can you help me show Chrona around?" Maka asked as she grasped Kid's hand. Kid smiled and nodded his head. "Come on Chrona," Maka said cheerfully. Chrona gave a small smile and started following the couple, well more Maka, around the school.

**...**

"This is the nurse's office," Maka said opening another door. A woman with dirty blonde hair greeted them. Her hair was short in the back, but long in the front where it was twisted into braid.

"Oh hello Chrona," She said with a small smile.

"Hello mom," Chrona greeted back. "I'm getting a tour around the school." The nurse turned to Kid and Maka.

"Hello, my name is Medusa Gorgon. I'm the new nurse," Medusa greeted. "My name is Maka, and this is Kid," Maka said.

"Kid, Kid….. Are you the headmaster's son?" Medusa asked. Kid nodded his head. "What a pleasure to meet you," Medusa said with a smile.

Maka looked at the clock. "Well it was nice meeting you, but we need to eat lunch." Medusa waved a small good bye, and the three teens started heading towards the cafeteria. "Your mother is the new nurse?" Maka asked politely once they were at the table in the corner where she, Liz, Kid, Nathan, and Patty usually sat, the other three teens already there. Chrona nodded.

"Hey," Liz greeted.

"This is Chrona, Chrona this is Liz, Patty, and Nathan," Maka said pointing to each person when their name was mentioned.

"Yo!" Patty yelled. The teens continued to eat lunch, while Maka was very aware of the crimson eyes staring at her back.

**…**

Soul stared in awe as Kid and Maka walked into the cafeteria followed by the new boy, their fingers intertwined, a content smile rested on Maka's face. His eyes followed his ex as she sat down at her usual table, her and Kid's hands still joined.

He sighed, and watched them until the end of lunch, waiting for the day to end so that he could go online and talk to Violet. "So the rumors were true…"

* * *

**OH, MY RAMEN! I AM SOOO SORRY FOR UPDATING SO LATE! I introduced Chrona! I have been waiting to introduce Chrona for a while, but I was unsure on what gender I should make Chrona. I also introduced Medusa but I really don't think she's going to be in this story that much. I dunno, maybe she will. Craving Pocky! Thanks for reading, and sorry for any errors in the chapter. I'm also sorry for all of the chapters being so short.**

**~ litttlecat**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

The first day back at school had been kind of chaotic for Maka, but she couldn't expect any less from her fellow students, she had walked in all lovey-dovey with the headmaster's son, the number one fought after boy in the school that she knew of. Maka closed her locker door with a sigh, and started to make her way down the hallway to Kid's locker.

She spotted Kid putting his books in his bag, and called to him, causing him to look at her with a smile. Maka jogged up to him, and hugged his back. "Hey," She greeted.

"Hi," Kid greeted back, closing his locker. He turned around, and hugged her small from back, burying his head in her hair, inhaling the scent of the sweet strawberry shampoo she used. The sweet smell caused him to smile, and Maka pulled back, smirking, and giggling.

"I didn't hug you so that you could smell me," She remarked. Kid blushed, and chuckled. Suddenly Maka was lifted from the ground, followed by a loud, "MMAAAAAKAAAAA! DADDY MISSED YOU!" Kid saw a flash of pink, and blushed a dark crimson. _That isn't the color of Maka's skirt or shirt._

"Papa, let me down!" Maka screamed, blushing, holding down her skirt so that her underwear didn't show. Kid looked at who was holding Maka. Behind her, gripping Maka very tightly was a man with red hair, and a happy face that slightly resembled a puppy that had just made its owner very happy for the first time. Maka's father put down his daughter, and that's when he noticed Kid for the first time. His face changed into a serious scowl, and he cleared his voice.

"My name is Spirit Albarn, and you are?" He continued to scowl at Kid who held out his hand.

"I am Kid, your daughter's boyfriend. It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Albarn." Spirit looked at Kid's hand for a moment before he slowly shook it, causing Maka to grin, and clap her hands together.

"I think you're a gentleman, unlike her last boyfriend, but if you hurt my daughter in any way, I will not hesitate to hunt you down, and throw you into the Pacific Ocean, bleeding to a bunch of hungry sharks." Kid smiled slightly as his and Spirit's hands disconnected, and dropped back down to their owner's sides.

"I've already gotten that threat, but I'll make sure I don't hurt your daughter in any way." Kid said as he scratched the back of his neck. Maka walked next to him, and gripped his arm, hiding half her face in it, like when they first walked in that morning. Spirit looked at them with unsure eyes, which rested on Maka for a moment. His eyes softened, and his face broke into a happy smile upon seeing how happy his daughter was with this boy.

"Black Star?" Spirit asked, his sight shifting to the boy that Maka was clinging onto. Kid nodded.

"Well, I'll see you later, head master's son," And with that he walked away. Maka smiled, and waited for her father to be out of earshot, before she tackled Kid with a hug.

"You're the first one he approved," She exclaimed. Maka smiled up at Kid, and grabbed his hand before they made their way out of the school. "He never approves of the boys I date. I think it helped that you really are a gentleman, and you held out your hand to shake first. Usually he holds out his hand first," Maka said. Kid smiled at how happy she was.

"The first impression's always the most important one." Kid said. "Your first impression on me was that you were shy, smart, and not very open. But as I got to know you, I thought you were sweet, and strong," Kid smiled down at the petite girl beside him.

"My first impression of you was that you were a playboy, or a player, the way all the girls fell for you instantly. But you started to grow on me as we started hanging out. I realized that you are a gentleman, and that you put others in front of you, you really care. I'm glad that I accepted that invitation to walk with you to the park and the library,"

Kid smiled at her statement as the couple started their walk to the park.

* * *

Soul stopped when he heard the familiar voice of Spirit. _He's back?_ Soul peeked around the corner, and saw that Kid was holding out his hand. He watched as Spirit smiled and shook his hand, approval on his face. Soul watched as he said what he guessed was a good bye, and walked away. Kid and Maka watched after him.

Maka suddenly jumped and hooked her arms behind Kid's neck in a hug. She was yelling in a happy voice about approval. Soul quickly turned around, hiding behind the corner again as the couple walked happily to the door, talking about their first impressions of each other. Then something that Maka said made him feel a bit of regret. She mentioned how Kid was a gentleman. Soul thought of how he acted, and how he didn't really use his manners, while Maka used them. Since she was so polite, and calm, and he was rude, and sloppy, it was no wonder why she preferred a gentleman like Kid.

Soul sighed as he heard the door close. He needed to talk to Violet again. These days it was the only thing that cheered him up. He got out his phone, and logged on to his account using the 4G signal he had. He smiled when he saw that Violet was online, and opened up an IM box.

* * *

Maka stretched, and yawned. It was now Friday, so the murmurs had almost completely stopped. She, Kid, Liz, Nathan, Patty, and Chrona were all going out to Dinner. Patty and Chrona had gotten closer in the three days they had known each other. Maka smirked at the way Chrona was so shy around Patty.

She got up from her bed and looked at the closet and dresser she had full of clothes. She picked out a light grey tank top and black high-waist shorts that went to mid-back and were laced up in the front. The zipper was in the back. Maka looked at herself in the mirror, and brushed her hair, putting it in a side-braid.

**...**

Pretty soon it was the end of the day, and Maka and Kid were waiting by their normal exit for the rest of their group. They were all walking to the restaurant since it was nice out. Black star and Soul walked around the corner.

"Hey guys," Maka said with a smile. Black Star smiled and waved. Soul just gave a small smile.

"Hey Maka, what's up?" Black Star asked. He had his basketball tucked under his arm.

"Kid and I are waiting for some friends." Maka responded. Kid noticed the slight twitch in Soul's eye when she mentioned that they were going together. Kid sighed inwardly. _He's still not over her? Poor guy_,

"We're going to the courts, obviously," Black Star said spinning the ball on his finger. "Well, we better get going or Harvar and Ox are going to get mad at us for being late again," Black Star said. He and Soul exited out the door, leaving Maka and Kid to wait for their friends again.

"Speaking of late," Kid said when Liz, Nathan, Patty, and Chrona finally showed up. "Where were you guys, we've been waiting for like twenty minutes." Maka asked.

"Patty and Liz were taking a long time to freshen up in the bathroom. I was starting to suspect that one of them fell in the toilet." Nathan said, opening the door for everyone.

"I made Liz almost fall in the toilet. When she was opening the stall door I scared her, and she almost fell in," Patty said proudly. Liz blushed a light pink. It took almost ten minutes to walk to the restaurant, and by the time they got in, it was almost four. The six teens plopped down into a booth. As soon as they did a waiter came and gave them each a menu.

They all just ordered milkshakes because they weren't hungry but they were hot. Patty, Liz, and Nathan ordered strawberry milkshakes, Chrona ordered a vanilla milkshake, and Kid and Maka were sharing the extra-large chocolate milkshake.

Once the shakes arrived, no one could take their eyes off of Maka and Kid with their massive milkshake. "Why is it so big?" Liz questioned as she sipped her own milkshake. Maka and Kid ignored her, and continued to drink their shake.

"That's what she said," Nathan snickered. Liz lightly punched his arm.

"Shut up Nathan," she said.

"Oh, my, god," A voice said. All of the teens turned their head to face the deep baritone voice. Standing next to their table was a boy with sun-kissed tan skin, and grey eyes with jet-black hair. "Nathan, is that you?"

Nathan stared at the boy with surprise. "Brandon?"

* * *

**Hey, who remembers that guy? I think he was mentioned once in Sticks and Stones. Anyway, I hope you liked that chapter.**

**vampiertiger19: Don't worry, I'm not offended. I say oh my [insert food here] because I love food, and don't feel like putting "oh my gosh," or "oh my god," I hope that answered your question.**

**Thank you for reading, and sorry for any errors in the chapter.**

**~ littlecat**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater**

* * *

"Bandon?" Nathan looked at the boy in front of him in surprise. "I thought you moved to California with your mom,"

"I did but decided to move in with my dad for the rest of the year, and possibly the summer. I just got back yesterday." He said with a wink. Maka could feel the anger practically radiating off of Liz. "Who are your friends?" Brandon asked as if he had just noticed the other five teens.

"This is Maka, Kid, Patty, Chrona, and Liz, my girlfriend." He said gesturing to each person whose name was mentioned. Liz smiled with a bit of pride when he mentioned their relationship and looked at Brandon in a way that said_, "Ha, he's dating me now, so stop flirting with him,"_

"See you're still bi then, or are you now straight?"

"I'm pretty sure I'm still bi," Nathan responded in a joking tone. Brandon smiled, and looked at the other five teens. His eyes rested on the couple closest to him besides Liz and Nathan. The first thing he noticed was how the small blonde girl was only too adorable. She reminded him of a rabbit because she acted so shy while she sipped from the massive milkshake in front of her and the boy next to her.

Brandon felt his face flush a bit as he looked at the black-haired boy with three white stripes on the left side of his head. His heart skipped a beat and he felt like he couldn't breathe. The boy in front of him was so handsome and had this mysterious vibe coming from him that sent shivers down Brandon's spine. Kid smiled hesitantly when he noticed that Brandon was staring at him. Brandon's heart sped up more, and he felt the blood rush to his face. Kid looked at him with a confused look, shrugged and sipped from his and Maka's milkshake.

Brandon looked at Kid, and how he was sharing the milkshake with the small blonde girl_, Maka_ _I think, _and felt his heart sink a bit. _Of course he's taken, and by the adorable one too,_ Brandon thought. _Well I'll respect that, I mean everyone's had a one-sided crush at some point in their life. And it's not like it's my first. _The whole time this was happening, Liz was staring at Brandon in disbelief. She was a bit shocked, but yet not surprised at the same time_. It was only a matter of time before a gay guy fell for you Kid, and you're completely oblivious to it. _Liz sighed to herself and resisted the urge to face palm.

"So, I'll see you around then," Brandon said blush still evident on his face. Nathan nodded, and Maka waved, a small smile on her face. _And she's oblivious to it too;_ Liz sipped her milkshake with another sigh.

* * *

"So," Maka said trying to get rid of the awkward silence that was hanging in the air. "How's… life?" she continued. Kid chuckled and pulled her into his lap. It had been a week since the six teens met Brandon and found out that he was in Maka's every class like Chrona. Patty and Chrona were out at the mall at that moment.

"Lively," Liz said in a bored tone, her eyes still on the magazine in her hands. Suddenly she put down the magazine and looked at the couple across from her. "Hey what did you two get on the last English test?"

"I got an A," Maka said. Kid nodded in agreement. "Me too," Liz groaned and slouched in Nathan's arms. "What did you get?" Maka asked cocking her head to the side.

"I got a stupid C," Liz responded, "And just barely too." Maka smiled and was about to say something when the doorbell rang. She got up and said, "I'll get it," Maka walked to the door, and came back with a small box. "There's a package for you Liz," Maka said as she tossed it to her friend before plopping back down next to Kid.

Kid had only just gotten his arm around her before Liz popped up and dragged her up the stairs.

"What…?"

"I don't know,"

**...**

"What the fuck Liz?" Maka screamed as Liz shut her room's door behind her. "They're here,"

"What are here?"

"The swimsuits I bought us and Patty." Liz said with a grin like the Cheshire cat. Maka stared at her friend with confusion.

"That's the reason you decided to rip off my arm and drag me to your room?" Liz nodded and opened the package with scissors. She pulled out the swimsuits which were in little plastic bags. "No…" Maka said staring at what Liz had pulled out for her. It was a checkered black and grey bikini and short grey swimming shorts.

"What, I thought it would be cute on you," Liz said as she took out her bathing suit.

"I can't pull off a bikini!" Maka yelled looking at Liz and throwing her hands in the air. "I'm missing the twins to pull it off!" Liz laughed at her friend.

"What's your cup size?" She asked

"I'm an A but almos think," Maka muttered. Liz rolled her eyes.

"You'll be able to pull it off, trust me. Besides, having boobs isn't that great; I can't jog without feeling awkward, and I bet it makes me less arrow dynamic," Maka sighed, and picked up the bathing suit that was on the bed.

She wrinkled her nose. "You sure?"

"I'm positive," Maka flopped down on the bed. Liz looked up at her from where she was sitting on the floor. "Besides, I bet Kid would _love_ to see you in that bikini." Maka flushed, and shot up.

"Nathan would love to see you I your bikini, I bet," Maka responded with a smirk. Liz chuckled at her friend's accurate comment. "What's yours look like?" Maka peeked over the side of the bed and glanced down at what her friend was holding up. In Liz's hands were a pale green bikini top with emerald stripes going diagonal, and matching bottoms. "That's so cute," Maka commented with a smile. "Wait, why'd you get these anyway? I mean, spring break isn't for a while,"

"We live in Nevada. It's like always warm here. We might as well have them." Liz responded. Maka nodded her head in agreement. Liz got up. "Well, I'm trying mine on," She walked to the bathroom that was connected to her room. "You change too, I want to see if I got you the right size," A moment later both girls were in their bikinis and were turning around in front of the full-body mirror.

"I need to cut back on the ice cream, and start doing squats." Liz said looking at her butt in the mirror. Maka was staring at her chest, and tightening the strings that were around her neck.

"This isn't _so_ bad," She said finally satisfied with the tightness of the strings around her neck. There was then a knock on the door that caused Maka to freeze and turn stiff.

"Hey, dinner's abut ready, is it safe for me to come in?" Kid's voice came from the other side of the door. Maka rushed to the door and locked it.

"Don't come in," She shrieked.

"Why not, what happened?" Kid asked in a worried tone.

"Maka just doesn't want you to see her in her bikini,"

Silence…

_"LIZ!"_

* * *

**OH, MY, FIGGIN RAMEN, I AM SOOOOO, SO********OOOOO**, VERY SORRY AT HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO UPDATE. FORGIVE ME! I wasn't feeling well these past few days, and I kept getting distracted, not to mention how slow the internet has been too. 

**Anyway, yes, Brandon has a crush on Kid (He was also the uke of his relationship with Nathan), but hey, he's respecting Kid's relationship with Maka so don't flame. Originally I was planning on having Nathan be full out gay, and have a crush on Kid, if you go back to Stick and Stones, you'll see how excited I made Nathan when he first met Kid, But then I decided to give you guys what you wanted and have him end up with Liz. BUT HE WILL FOREVER BE BI, THAT'S NOT CHANGING!**

**I hope that was okay, I remembered seeing a review or two about the beach, so I was like, "Whatever, I'll give the girls bathing suits, and maybe there'll be a beach chapie later," So yeah.**

**Thanks for reading, and sorry about any errors in the chapter, BYE!**

**~ littlecat**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater**

* * *

"How did this happen?" Maka mumbled looking up at the ceiling of the closet she was now trapped in. She heard the person next to her sit down after their attempts at escape and looked at them.

"I can't believe this," Brandon muttered sitting next to the blonde girl curled into a ball in the corner. The two had left their bags in the class room so they didn't have them and they were probably taken to the lost and found by the janitor.

**One hour earlier…**

Maka stretched and sighed, she had agreed to clean up the art room because her class had caused such a mess. Kid had left early because he wasn't feeling too well. It seemed like a bug was going around because Liz and Patty had also been sick the week before.

Maka made her way to the art room and was surprised to see who had already stared cleaning. Brandon looked up from the spot on the table where glue had been split and not very well cleaned. Maka shrugged and put her bag down beside Brandon's. _I guess he offered too._ She thought.

"Hey," Brandon said getting back to scrubbing roughly at the table.

"Hello," Maka greeted with a smile. She went to the closet and came out with a broom and started to sweep the many scraps of paper and bits of string and yarn into the dust pan before emptying it out in the trash bin. She and Brandon worked silently for another ten minutes before Brandon started to attempt a conversation with Maka. But he failed upon the fact that they had nothing to talk about. Suddenly he thought of something.

"Where's Kid? He was here this morning." Brandon asked Maka who was helping him get paint off the walls.

"He left early because he didn't feel well. I think that bug that's been going around got to him," Maka responded blowing her bangs out of her face. "I hope he gets better though. I'll miss him at school, and no one is able to stay home and help him so he's alone." Maka smiled sadly.

Nathan looked down at Maka his face blank. _She really cares for him,_ He blushed and looked back at the wall when he started imagining himself taking care of Kid. _You're going into other's territory. Don't think that,_ He scolded himself for fantasying about someone else's boyfriend.

The two finished their cleaning in the next half hour. It had been forty five minutes since they got out of class. Maka looked at the sparkling class room in front of her, hands on her hips and a face full of pride. "Well it took forty minutes but I think we did a pretty good job, don't you think so Brandon?" Maka's smile faded when she didn't hear a response. She looked to her right to see Brandon with his head on the table and his arms spread out above him.

"Ugh, we still have to put away that box of supplies though." Brandon grumbled pointing to the box on the floor next to him full of spray bottles, rags, powders etc.

"I'll put it away," Maka said picking up the box. It was heavier than she thought. Brandon eyed her carefully in case she dropped it on her feet or something. He got up when she got to the closet and followed her in. The closet was relatively big and the place where the box needed to go was out of sight from the door and in the very back of the closet in the far right corner. So convenient right?

Maka got to the shelf that the box needed to be placed in and put the box down. She looked up at the shelf that was out of her reach. She looked sheepishly up at Brandon in a way that screamed _"Help me,"_

Brandon rolled his eyes and picked up the box and placed it on the shelf. Just as he did, the lights in the class room went out and the closet door closed. Brandon and Maka stared in shock as they heard a voice say, "They did a very good job cleaning. I wish they turned off the lights before they left though." followed by the sound of the class door closing.

"Wait…" Maka said breaking the silence. "Did..?" The only light in the closet was the one coming from the small windows lining the ceiling. They weren't large enough for Maka to fit through though.

"Brandon what are you doing?" Maka called after the boy as he dashed to the door. He started pounding on it in hope someone would find them because of the noise he was making. Maka stared off in space trying to get through her head what was happening.

"Wait…" Maka mumbled, grabbing her head. She crouched down and her eyes went wide. "I have an algebra test tomorrow!" She screamed. "And I didn't even get to do my homework! There goes being Valet Victorian! I'll never be like Mama if I die in this closet!"

Brandon was on his knees facing the door with his head repeatedly pounding on it. "We're in a closet and what you're worried about is school?" He muttered to himself. He looked at the window and then at the blonde ball in the corner. "No way I'm fitting that through there," He looked over at the paper and pens. "I could make a plane," he then crushed that idea when he thought of the trouble he'd get inn for littering on school grounds.

"I can't believe this," Brandon said to himself as he sat next to Maka. The two sat on the floor leaning against the wall until a loud growl broke the quiet. Maka shot up from her position of leaning on the corner, the growl have woken her from her nap.

"Wha-"

"Relax it was only my stomach," Brandon said standing up to look at the window. It was still relatively light out but it must have been at least five. They had been stuck for an hour in a stupid closet.

"It must be time for dinner." Brandon looked at Maka who was also staring at the window. "I hope Liz went out and got soup for Kid, and not pizza," Maka sighed, and readjusted her pig-tails. The two continued to watch the window until they heard a noise from the classroom.

"You said she was cleaning the art room right?" A voice asked. It was male. Maka's eyes widened. _Wait is that…?_

"I'm sure. She told me that she offered after her class made a huge mess and she felt bad," A female voice replied. Maka ran to the door and stared pounding on it with a wide smile.

"Hey we're trapped in here, unlock the door," She screamed. The door then opened, and Maka launched herself on the person who opened it. Tsubaki stumbled back in surprise but quickly hugged her friend back in relief.

Black Star sighed but then shot a glare at Brandon. "Who are you, and why were you in the closet with my sister alone?" Brandon looked around confused then pointed to himself. "Yeah you punk," Tsubaki and Maka stopped hugging and looked at Black Star. "You know she has a boyfriend, right?"

"Black Star," Maka said walking up to him while Tsubaki placed a hand on his arm. "Brandon's gay,"

"It could be a cover to get to you," Maka rolled her eyes, and she and Brandon went into explaining why they were locked in the closet. Black Star claimed to believe their story and drove them back t their houses.

"See you later!" Maka called with wave to Tsubaki and Black Star. She had only turned round when she was almost tackled to the ground. Maka let out a squeak, and regained her balance. She looked up when she was released to see her attacker. She saw golden eyes, and a red runny nose as well as a flushed face.

"Kid, you should be in bed," Maka said as she and Kid made their way to the house.

"I was so worried when I heard you hadn't come back from cleaning, and that you didn't respond to any calls or texts we sent." Kid responded.

"I'm sorry I got into a sticky situation," Maka said. She explained the closet story when they got inside, and sighed in relief when she saw that Liz got the soup she requested for Kid. The two joked around, and huddled together to have their soup in front of the TV under a blanket. The two fell asleep like that only to have Maka wake up in the morning in panic about her unfinished homework and algebra test.

* * *

**I think you're tired of me procrastinating aren't you? Sorry about the really late update. I hope you liked this chapter because it's a filler. I forgot what I was going to do originally so this is what I came up with. Yes, Black Star is very protective over Maka. I've always thought of Black Star and Maka as sibling figures, but it is perfectly fine if you think of the as lovers. I'm not insulting that pairing.  
**

**My cat clawed me yesterday. My finger was bleeding and it hurt. I really need to start my summer homework. I also really need to get some sleep. It's 12:32... a.m... I've stayed up way later on school nights but I probably shouldn't. Oh well.  
**

**Thanks for reading and sorry about any errors in the chapter.**

**~ littlecat**


	8. Chapter 8

**You can thank _Oceanclaw007_ for helping me remember what the hell I was going to write before I forgot and wrote a filler. Thank you. HAPPY CHAPTER 8!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater**

* * *

Soul woke up like he did every morning since he started living alone; Woke up because of the alarm on his phone, rolled around groaning for five minutes, then slowly facing reality and getting out of bed. He looked at his phone to check the time. Soul glanced at the date and sighed. It was the first day of break and he had nothing planned for the week and a half he had off. Soul sighed as he also realized that he forgot to turn off the alarm and could have gotten more sleep. It was Wednesday after all.

* * *

"Are you ready to go?" Kid leaned on the doorway watching as Maka smoothed down her light pink sundress looking at her scars in the mirror. She had forgotten in the time she moved into and lived in this house what ugly scars she had. She took in a shaky breath before nodding and walking towards Kid with a smile.

"Ready as I'll ever be," She replied. Tsubaki, Black Star, Chrona, Patty, Liz, Nathan, Kid, and Maka were all going to the beach for the day, it being the first day of spring vacation. Maka was planning on sitting on the towel with Kid for most of the trip, or just walking on the board walk. She didn't want to show of her scars and bruises that wouldn't heal to everyone. It would make Tsubaki and Black Star suspicious.

* * *

_"What's that?" Tsubaki asked her friend sipping her coffee. The two were at the café and it was the day after Maka had been hit. Maka's heart stopped for a moment as her worried friend pointed to the marks on her cheek and neck._

_"Wha-what do you mean?" Maka stuttered in a worried tone. Tsubaki furrowed her eyebrows._

_"You have reddish marks of your face and neck. Are you okay? What happened?" Maka's mind went blank as she tried to think of an excuse._

_"Ahh- I um… took a nap," She yelled suddenly causing Tsubaki to lean back quickly in surprise. "I took a nap before you picked me up and must have slept weird. Either that or I got weird sunburn from when we went to the pool," Maka laughed awkwardly._

_Tsubaki slowly nodded._

* * *

"I feel like they'll find out," Maka whispered as she and Kid walked to the stairs.

"I do too. Eventually they might." Kid agreed in a sad tone. "Think of them like battle scars,"

Maka raised a brow. "And how is that supposed to help?"

"It sounds cooler," Kid said with a shrug. Maka rolled her eyes and laughed. The two got into Kid's car along with Patty and Chrona. Tsubaki and Black Star would be driving with Liz and Nathan. After checking that everyone had everything they needed, the teens left for the beach.

**…**

"I'm going to get some ice cream," Kid said getting up. Maka smiled and nodded. As Kid left, she pulled a book out of her bag. She always came prepared. As Maka turned the page, a Frisbee flew right passed her face, almost hitting her nose. She let out a squeak in surprise. It had only been a moment after Kid got up and she was already a target for Frisbees. She smirked a bit at that, sighed and went back to reading. Pretty soon Kid came back with the ice cream. It was in one of those plastic bowls with the lid on it. Maka looked at it like it was gold. Damn sweet tooth.

"What'd I miss?" Kid asked sitting down. Maka told him about the Frisbee and the anonymous hunter trying to throw it at her. Kid was just glad that they didn't hurt Maka, but he was mad that it was so close to hitting her face. "So, after ice cream, do you wanna go to the boardwalk?" Kid offered. "We could get cotton candy and lose rigged games." Maka giggled and shook her head.

"I think I want to go in the water," She said looking at the rest of their group laughing and joking around in the sparkling sapphire. "You know, cool off for a bit, and maybe they won't notice," Kid smiled and got up, holding out a hand to help Maka up too. Maka took it and nervously fingered the edge of her dress. Kid had taken off his shirt already and was doing his sunscreen. He didn't want his pale skin to burn. He noticed Maka still had her dress on. "What's wrong?"

"I feel weird about taking off my dress, especially because I'm in a bikini. Makes me think I'm just- just stripping," Maka said. Kid chuckled.

"I won't look will that make you feel better?" He offered. Maka sighed and nodded her head. Kid turned around playing with the sunscreen bottle in his hands. "Hey, while I'm turned around can you do my back?" He asked holding out the sunscreen behind him.

"I'll do it," Kid felt the bottle be taken out of his hands. One Maka was done, he turned around. She was putting her own sunscreen on. He could see she was a bit nervous; not only about the bikini but her "battle scars" as well. "Can you do my back?" Maka offered the bottle to Kid. He looked down at her realizing what she was wearing finally. He blushed a deep red, and nodded his head taking the bottle.

After he was done the sunscreen, e slowly hugged Maka from behind. "Don't worry about your battle scars. Wear them proud," He whispered into her ear. Maka slowly nodded, crimson staining her face, and took Kid's hand. Together they walked into the water to their friends.

"Hey, look who came out from under the umbrella," Black Star announced. He looked at the smiling couple, and was about to lecture Maka on wearing a bathing suit like that when he noticed three pale red marks extending from Maka's side to her belly button. He stared for a moment trying to figure out what could have happened but let it go as a scratch from itchy mosquito bites.

"Since you're here we should start a game of water polo," Tsubaki said sweetly. She had also noticed those marks and the one on her back except that was a faded bruise. She knew Maka may be a bit clumsy, but she wasn't that clumsy.

**…**

"Ha we beat you," Patty screamed. Black Star was being comforted by Tsubaki, and Nathan and Liz were sighing at their defeat. Patty and Kid put together on a team was not a very good thing for the opposing team. Now Black Star had to do a dare because of the bet he made with Patty. Chrona was flushing as Patty hugged him giggling madly with joy. Maka stretched and looked at Kid beside her. He was smiling and shading his eyes from the sun. She smirked and crept up behind him. When he wasn't looking she jumped up and tackled his back causing him to bend forward. She used the opportunity to scoot up further to be more secure. She mentally thanked Liz for the time she suggested in the kitchen where she got plenty of practice. He stood up strait again, and gripped under Maka's knees so that she didn't fall down.

"You surprised me," He said.

"That was the point," Maka responded with a giggle. Kid bounced a bit and scooted Maka up a bit more so that he could have a better grip on her ensuring her safety, he didn't like to think of Black Star and Spirit's punishment if he hurt Maka.

The day soon was over and the eight teens were now hanging out on the deck of a café in the boardwalk, sitting under the table with an umbrella. They had just eaten their dinner and were chatting.

"Hey Maka, ever since you and Soul broke up you seem happier and don't have as many injuries." Black Star said. The table got silent. Only five of the eight teens knew Maka's secret. Kid grabbed Maka's hand under the table and started to rub his thumb in circular motions on it.

"Oh really?" Maka asked shakily. Chrona looked confused and Tsubaki nodded.

"Last summer you kept getting mysterious marks and bruises, and you'd say you tripped or fell. I know you aren't that much of a klutz though." Tsubaki said slowly. "Is there something we should know?" Black Star leaned on the table, rusting his chin on his palm with a concerned look on his face.

"I feel like you already know what happened," Maka said looking Tsubaki in the eyes with tears ready to pour out.

"Did Soul," Tsubaki held out her arm in front of Black Star before he could say anything. Soul was his best friend after all. "Did Soul used to hurt you?" Maka nodded numbly. She explained how it happened for what seemed like the fiftieth time never looking up from where her eyes rested on her and Kid's inter twined fingers.

_Trust takes **years **to build;_

**_Seconds _**_to break;_

_And an **eternity** to heal._

* * *

**Soooo... How was it? I hope that was good. I will show everyone's reactions next chapter, so calm down. I felt it was good to end it there or else it would take forever to finish. By the way, the way I described how Soul wakes up in the morning is exactly how I wake up on weekdays. That's right, I use my phone as my alarm clock. I don't have enough room on my nightstand, what are you gonna do?**

**Sorry for any errors in the chapter, and thank you for reading.**

**~ littlecat**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater**

* * *

"Did Soul," Tsubaki held out her arm in front of Black Star before he could say anything. Soul was his best friend after all. "Did Soul used to hurt you?" Maka nodded numbly. She explained how it happened for what seemed like the fiftieth time never looking up from where her eyes rested on her and Kid's inter twined fingers

It was silent for a moment where Tsubaki inhaled sharply and Black Star stopped drinking his soda. "Wha-" Tsubaki's sentence was cut off by the _slush, crunch_ caused by Black Star crushing his cup because of the tight grip he had on it causing the ice to either be crushed in his hand or fall to the ground and the soda to splash out and run down his arm. He shook as he took in a breath.

"I'm going to cool off," He said gritting his teeth shaking off his arm. He got up and as he walked down the stairs and onto the sand he looked back at Maka. She had tears silently streaming down her face and was still looking down.

"I'm going to go follow him," Kid said to Maka. She nodded, closing her eyes, and he kissed her forehead before running after Black Star.

"Maka," Chrona started, getting all eyes on him. He had been silent. "Are- are you okay?"

Maka's hand flew up to her cheek where a scar still remained. She wiped away her tears and looked up. It was silent for a moment before she launched herself on Tsubaki, and started crying into her shoulder. They had been in situations like this with each other, and were close enough to call each other sister. Tsubaki stroked Maka's hair as she cried. Chrona came over and was rubbing her back in hope that it would help the girl.

"Wait," Tsubaki looked at Patty, Liz and Nathan. "Did you guys know this?" She asked in a hoarse whisper.

"Yes." Liz responded. "We promised not to tell; for Maka's sake. She doesn't want anyone's pity," Tsubaki nodded and looked down at Maka who was still shaking and gripping her shirt. "She came to us one day and was all beaten up. That was the day she finally stood up to him. It was right after he hurt her and-" Liz stopped for a second thinking back to how the table was flipped over and how Maka's phone was broken with her blood on it. "She… rebelled," Liz finished.

"Like I said, she came to us and we helped her move out that same day." Patty was looking in the distance and was zoning out. She was also thinking of the table and the blood; she only looked at it for a second. She couldn't handle thinking about what happened there.

**…**

"Wait," Kid ran after Black Star who was clenching his fists and walking stiffly. Kid slowed to a sped up walk and walked beside Black Star. "Where are you going?" Kid asked.

"I told you," Black Star said stopping as the got to an empty part of the beach. "I'm going to cool _OFF!_" Black Star yelled as he hit the tree in front of him. "How did I not see it?!" He yelled once again hitting the tree. It was starting to tilt a bit. "She showed up at our apartment with new bruises every time. She always wore that fake smile when she was with _him,_" He said punching the tree for the third time. "I _trusted_ him, and what did he do?! HE FUCKING BEAT MAKA! HE BEAT MY LITTLE SISTER!" He was now rapidly punching the tree, and tears were pooling in his eyes. "H-he beat her," Tears were now streaming down his face. Kid walked towards him slowly.

"Black Star, stop." He said. Black star stopped punching the tree.

"I just-" He took in a deep breath. "Feel useless. I could have investigated more. I could have stopped him. I didn't know my best friend did that. We were friends long before they started dating. I thought I could trust him,"

"Are you okay?" Kid asked putting his hands on both of Black Star's shoulders.

"I feel better after cooling off, but I need to have a-" Black Star stopped and took in a deep breath. "_Talk_ with Soul this break sometime,"

"Okay, let's go back. They're probably worried," Kid said looking at the sun. it was almost touching the horizon.

"Kid," Black Star started as they walked back. Kid looked at him and gave him a, "Hmm?" Black Star looked at him with a slight smile. "Thanks. Thanks for saving my little sis, and thanks for making her the happiest I've seen her in a while."

Kid smiled back at the blue-haired boy. "I'm glad she's happy. Maka is a wonderful person and I'm glad you let me have a relationship with her."

Black Star smiled and nodded. His phone buzzed in his hoodie's pocket. "Speak of the fucking devil," He muttered. Kid raised a brow.

"Soul?"

"Fuck." Black Star said as he typed angrily. "He wants to meet up and play basketball tomorrow." He said when he looked up and saw Kid's confused face.

"Are you going?" Kid asked looking forward again.

"I said yes. It's only us, so I said I'd pick him up. We are going to have a talk when I get to his apartment. I also need to call Spirit." Black Star chuckled as he shoved his phone and hands in his pocket. Kid smirked.

"Something tells me you aren't actually taking him to the basketball courts," He said. Black Star chuckled again. "Nope,"

"There you are," The two boys looked up at the person speaking. Maka ran to both of them and hugged them. "You had me worried when you didn't show up for ten minutes. It's starting to get dark." She murmured into the two's shoulders.

"We're okay Maka," Kid said. Maka released the boys. The six teens made their way to the cars. "Black Star is going to have a talk with Soul tomorrow. He's also calling your dad." Kid said as he stopped at the red light. Patty and Chrona were asleep, Patty leaning on Chrona's shoulder.

"A long as Black Star is in charge of the situation and not Papa, I'm fine with it. They also can't kill Soul. I don't want anyone going to jail," Kid chuckled at Maka's comment and he rounded the corner then turned off the turn signal.

"You feeling better?" Kid asked. Maka nodded, and straightened her position so that she wasn't slouching anymore.

"I'm glad that I don't have to hide it from them anymore though. I wasn't quite sure how to tell them." Maka scratched the back of her neck. Kid pulled into the driveway, and parked the car. He turned and looked at the sleeping couple behind them. "Well look at that," Maka turned around to see what Kid was talking about and smiled.

She took out her phone and snapped a couple of pictures. "Liz will love this," She said unbuckling her seat belt before reaching over from the passenger's seat to the back seat to shake the two sleeping teens. When they started to stir Kid grabbed Maka's waist and pulled her into his lap causing her to shriek in surprise. She blushed and crossed her arms. "What was that for?"

"That was pay back," Kid said with a grin. "Have I ever told you that you're cute when you're embarrassed?" Maka rolled her eyes and smiled. They looked at each other for a moment and Kid started to lean in. Maka put her arms around Kid's neck and started to lean in closer, her eyes starting to flutter shut.

"OH, MY, GOSH! THEY ARE GOING TO KISS!" Patty squealed causing Maka and Kid to stop and look at the back seat in surprise.

Chrona smirked. "You ruined the moment,"

* * *

**Oh Patty. Whatever are we going to do with you? I had to think a while before actually writing this chapter because I kept changing what I wanted Black Star to do. Reaction wise anyway. I thought it would be cool if he crushed the cup and ice inside it, and tilted a tree. I hope he wasn't _too _OOC. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading and sorry about an errors in the chapter. **

**~ littlecat**

**P.S.**

**I hope you enjoyed the almost-kiss too ;p**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater**

* * *

Soul looked at the window as the sun started to set. It was the end of the first day of break and all he did was stay inside, eat, drink, sleep, and go to the bathroom. Soul got off of the couch and stretched. He looked down at his phone. He picked up his phone and typed down a text.

_Hey, wanna go to the courts tomorrow?_

Soul waited for a moment before he got a reply. _Sure. I'll pick you up._ He smiled at Black Star's reply. Soul walked down to his room and threw his phone on his bed. "I need to shower," He muttered to himself before he walked out of his room and into the bathroom.

* * *

"They almost kissed?!" Liz screamed in Nathan's ear. Nathan flinched and Liz apologized. "Wait, almost?" He asked Patty.

"Yeah… I uh, sort of interrupted them," Patty said rubbing the back of her neck. Liz's eyes widened at her sister's words and she face-palmed. "Sis, don't act like you wouldn't freak out and interrupt by accident too." Nathan chuckled and Liz grinned, shaking her head. Nathan's phone buzzed.

"Hey, I gotta go, my mom's wondering where I am," Nathan said putting his phone in his pocket. He kissed Liz before walking to the door and driving home. "Hey sis," Patty started getting her sister's attention away from the fashion magazine and on her. "Has Kid even had his first kiss yet?" Liz stared at her sister for a second before slowly closing the magazine and setting it on the coffee table.

"Maka is his first girlfriend because all other girls either rejected him or he rejected them," Liz said. "He really likes Maka. No, he hasn't kissed anyone before."

"Is that's why he's so serious about Maka?" Patty asked. Liz nodded.

* * *

"So what time should I pick you up?"

_"Ah, what about six? We could have dinner before like when we were in middle school,"_

"Cool, I'll pick you up then," Black Star hung up the phone and sighed. He felt the person beside him shift so that their head rested on his shoulder. He lifted his arm and wrapped it around Tsubaki.

"You and Soul are going to talk." Tsubaki stated closing her eyes. Black Star nodded his head. "Don't physically hurt him. Despite what he did to Maka, the two may still be friends, whether Maka denies it or not." Black Star looked at Tsubaki with a confused look on his face.

"Maka and Kid may be going out, and Soul may have beaten her, but I've seen the way Soul looks at her; when she's alone, with Kid, or with friends. He misses her. When she danced with him at the Halloween ball he looked really happy. I know that ever since Maka moved out of Soul's apartment and into Kid's house that her and Kid have bonded; but I also think that she has grown to accept what happened. Maka is an accepting and forgiving person, so I think that she may have just accepted it.

"That doesn't mean that she still has feelings for Soul, I know they're done, but Soul still has feelings for her and is very self-loathing right now. I know he hates how he treated her, you can see it in his eyes, also that he envy's Kid, but he wants Maka to be happy, and I think you stomping in and hurting him won't do anything, I highly doubt he'll even fight back. I know he regrets everything that he's done. He's been quiet ever since he noticed Kid and Maka getting closer. At first he was mad when she left, but now I think he's just depressed. Just talk to him, but don't be too harsh." Tsubaki opened her eyes and looked up at Black Star. "Kay,"

"Kay," She shifted her position again and pecked Black Star on the lips before getting up. "I'm going to take a bath." And with that she walked away.

* * *

"Hey Kid, where's the bread?" Liz walked into the living room with her arms crossed.

"I think you used it up making those sandwiches for the sandwich eating contest you had at the beach." Kid said turning the page in his book. "Do you want me to go out and buy some more?" He said book marking his place in the book.

"Please," Liz clasped her hands together in front of her. Kid rolled his eyes. "Fine," He walked to the door, grabbing his car keys on the way.

"Thanks Kid," Liz yelled. Kid just waved his hand in response before ling the door and walking to his car.

"Where's Kid?" Patty walked into the room. Liz looked away from the television and at her sister. "You just missed him; he went to the store to buy more bread." Patty made a pouting face.

"I just gave Maka a makeover," She said walking over to the couch and flopping down next to her sister. "Maka come down here," Patty called. A few minutes later Maka walked down the stairs grudgingly. Her hair was curled and her bangs were brushed to the side. She was wearing a faded-looking pink dress that hugged her chest and torso, but puffed out a bit at the skirt and ended right below her knees. Patty had put light-emerald eye-shadow on her, along with eyeliner and mascara and some rose colored lipstick. Liz gasped.

"You look so pretty," She said, her eyes sparkling. Maka thanked her, walked over to the couch and stood by where the Thomson sisters were sitting. "That was the point of the makeover," Patty said grinning, proud of her work.

"Where's Kid?" Maka said looking around.

"He went out to get bread," Liz said. Maka sighed and sat down next to her.

* * *

Kid parked his car in front of the store, and got out. _Why'd they have to use up _all_ of the bread?_ He asked himself in his head. Before he could get into the store, a hand firmly grabbed his wrist. E looked to see who it was. He raised a brow. "Spirit, what are you doing here?"

"Yur that Kid, kid, righ'?" Spirit slurred. Kid wrinkled his nose. The man smelled strongly of vodka and other alcoholic drinks. He was hammer drunk.

"Yeah, why?" Kid asked. Spirit stumbled forward, and let go of Kid's wrist.

"I uh, need... need a ride back to my house," He said leaning on Kid's shoulder. Kid stumbled a bit at the sudden weight. The bread was going to have to wait.

* * *

"Hey, Black Star," Soul said with a grin as he opened his door. "What's wrong, you look mad." Black Star was glaring at Soul and his fists were clenched and shaking.

"Anger does not begin to describe what I am feeling right now," Black Star whispered. Soul stepped back a bit, and his eyes widened. "How could you do that to her?" Black Star looked Soul dead in the eye. "You abused her, and threatened her t not tell anyone. She didn't tell out of fear,"

"I know you hate-"

"I thought you were my friend Soul. Is that what friends do to their girlfriends, their other friends little sister. Even if we aren't blood related, she is still like my little sister, and I warned you that if you ever hurt her I would feed you to the hungry sharks in the ocean," Black Star didn't break eye contact.

"I know. I don't know why I did it, but every day since she left I've regretted it. I thought pl-"

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHY YOU DID IT?!"

"I've thought plenty of times about how happy Maka and everyone else would be if I just disappeared." Soul was breathing heavily and he was starting to tear up. "I've thought about it many times, and every time I stared at the razor I thought about how easy it would be to just go away. I thought about how much you would hate me I you knew, how much Spirit would hate me if he knew," Soul now had tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Razor…?" Black Star whispered.

"Yeah, razor; I haven't actually done it, but I thought about it. How easy it would be. But then I saw how happy she was with him, and- and I thought about it again. She looked so happy, and that made me happy. I've been sleeping on the floor in her room, and I realized that I wouldn't make her any happier if I just- just,"

"Soul calm down," Black Star slowly walked toward Soul who was shaking and gripping his hair.

"If I just disappeared," Soul finished quietly looking up. He let go of his hair. Black Star stared at him for a moment. "Is she happy?" Soul looked passed Black Star and at the moon. "Maka, is she happy with him? It's okay if you say yes,"

"Yeah," Black Star slowly said. He stepped inside the apartment and looked at Soul. "Are you okay,"

"I-" Soul didn't get to finish before Black Star's phone rang.

"Hello?" Black Star's eyes never looked away from Soul whose eyes were clouded with emotion. Black Star listened to the person on the other line and his eyes widened at what they were saying. "Calm down, I'll be right over,"

"What happened?" Soul asked as Black Star hung up and started to walk out the door.

"An accident, I need to drive Maka to the hospital. Don't hurt yourself while I'm gone." Soul's eyes widened and Black Star's rang through his ears after he closed the door

_"An accident, I need to drive **Maka** to the hospital,"_

"What happened?" Soul muttered to himself.

* * *

**Haha, I left you with a cliffie! My friend's life has turned into a romantic love-triangle manga. So cool, right? I hope you liked that chapter, thanks for reading, and sorry about any errors in the chapter.**

**~ littlecat**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater**

* * *

"Yur that Kid, kid, righ'?" Spirit slurred. Kid wrinkled his nose. The man smelled strongly of vodka and other alcoholic drinks. He was hammer drunk.

"Yeah, why?" Kid asked. Spirit stumbled forward, and let go of Kid's wrist.

"I uh, need-need a ride back to my house," He said leaning on Kid's shoulder. Kid stumbled a bit at the sudden weight. The bread was going to have to wait.

Kid took Spirit to the car and put him in the back seat, making sure that he buckled the seat belt before going to the driver's seat. "So how's Maka," Spirit said looking at the lights flashing by outside of the window.

"She's doing fine, why do you ask?" Kid responded. Spirit shrugged. "I haven't seen her in a while." He said. Kid nodded. _Okay, I think Maka said something about him living in an apartment complex close to the school, and there's only one I can think of._ Kid thought to himself. He spotted the complex and looked both ways making sure there were no cars or pedestrians before going forward.

Before all he saw was a bright light and then darkness, his ears ringing, and head pounding.

* * *

"Hello," Maka picked up the phone and held it to her ear listening to the person on the other line. "Yes this is the Death residence, this is Maka Albarn speaking," Maka's eyes widened. "Okay…" She said before hanging up. Liz came over with a worried expression on her face.

"Maka who was that?" Liz asked. Maka's hands were covering her mouth in shock and her mascara was running from the tears streaming down her face, and blurring her vision. "Maka," Her head snapped to Liz, and her hands shot up to grip Liz's shoulders.

"Please tell me we have another car," Liz shook her head no.

"Maka, what's going on? Who was on the phone?" Maka picked up the phone and ran up the stairs to her room. She shortly came down later with pink flats on and the phone still in her hand. Patty walked into the hall. "What's going on?" She asked.

"We need to get to the hospital," Maka said grabbing Patty's wrists. "Kid and Papa," She took in a shaky breath and more tears streamed down her face. "Someone ran into them while they were in the car," Liz and Patty stared in silence as Maka started to violently shake and slid down the wall, curling up into a ball, and hiding her face in her knees.

"My fault," Liz mumbled. Patty shook her head and quickly walked over to her sister.

"It's not your fault." She said sternly. "It was whoever was driver's fault. The other car I mean," Liz shook her head.

"If I hadn't told him to get the _stupid_ bread-"

"It's not your fault!"

_Beep, beep. _

Maka shot up and grabbed the sister's writs. "Black Star," She screamed as she ran to the car. The sisters got in the back and Maka got in the passenger's seat. "Get to the hospital, now." Black Star opened his mouth but Maka cut in. "Now, damn it!"

Black Star started driving. Patty was trying to get Liz to calm down and Maka was trying to control her breathing. She looked at the window and saw the slight glint of her reflection. Her mascara was smudged on her face, and her hair was messed up, and all over the place. Her eyes were also red and puffy from the irritation of rubbing and crying. Her dress was ruffled and had tiny blotches of grey on them from the mascara. Maka looked forward again, and stared ahead until they got to the hospital.

As soon as they got there, Maka shot out of the car and into the lobby with Black Star, Liz, and Patty running behind. "Maka-"

Maka cut Black Star off. "My name is Maka Albarn and I am here to see Spirit Albarn and K-"

"I'm sorry, but they aren't allowed visitors yet." The woman at the desk said.

"When,"

"I'll tell you when the doctors will let you, until then please sit down." Maka sighed and sat down into a chair. Black Star sat next to her. "What happened?"

"Kid and P-papa were in the car, and another car came and hit them," Maka said. Liz came over with two cups of water in her hand. She handed one to Maka and took a sip from the other one. "I hate this," Maka mumbled looking at the water in her cup. "It seems like I always come back here,"

"How are you feeling?" Patty asked. Maka sipped her water.

"Numb," She responded. "This isn't the first time I've been here." Black Star, Patty and Liz stayed silent. They knew better than to say something or ask about her statement. Patty quickly took Maka to the bathroom and cleaned up her makeup and hair, then taking her back to the lobby.

"Miss Albarn," Maka looked up at the woman at the desk. You are free to see your father now, but your friends have to stay here," The three other teens nodded and Maka got up after gulping down the rest of her water.

Maka was told the room number. She practically ran to the room. When she found the room she stood in front of the door scared to find what was inside. Maka took a deep breath and opened the door. Inside was a white room. Maka looked straight ahead of her and ran to the bed. She lightly hugged Spirit while silent tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Maka," He groggily said. She continued to cry into his shoulder until there were no more tears to shed. She brought over a chair and sat on it after placing it beside the bed. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine, just a bit beat up." Spirit responded. "Kid's in the next room. I think the doctors said he was sleeping. He got hurt more than I did." Maka looked down at her lap.

"I love you Papa, you know that right?" Spirit looked at his daughter with a smile on his face.

"I love you too Maka. You look pretty, were you supposed to be going out with Kid tonight?" Maka shook her head and chuckled humorlessly.

"No, Patty wanted to surprise him and gave me a makeover." Spirit smiled widely. "Are you tired Papa? Maybe you should rest," Maka said getting up and heading towards the door.

"Maka," Maka stopped and looked at her father. "Papa loves you,"

"I love you too Papa," Maka took a deep breath and opened the door, walking out of the room. She looked at the other room next to her father's. That was Kid's room. A doctor suddenly walked out of the room surprising Maka.

"Hello," They greeted. Maka looked at the woman's name pin; Dr. Nall.

"Hi," Maka said quietly back. "Is Kid okay?"

The doctor nodded. "He's doing fine just some broken ribs and a sprained wrist. He got lucky, I've seen worse. My name is Doctor Nall," She said holding out her hand.

Maka extended her hand out and took the doctors, shaking it. "I'm Maka Albarn, nice meeting you,"

"Likewise, Good night Maka, I have to file these," Dr. Nall held up some papers and Maka waved as the doctor walked down the hall. Maka turned around and headed towards the lobby. Once she got there, she noticed a man talking to Black Star with Patty and Liz sitting down behind him. Patty looked up and smiled when she saw Maka.

"Hey, what's going on?" Maka asked. Black Star's face was pinched up in anger and he was glaring at the man in front of him. He had olive-toned skin and straight black hair gelled up in the front in a fin-like manner. He looked young, like in his early twenties, and looked like the type of guy who thought he was a chick-magnet.

"This is the man that rammed his car into Kid's," Black star said. Maka's smile immediately dropped and she looked up at the man. He visibly got uncomfortable as her eyes rested on him. She was mad, and upset, and nauseous all at the same time. He shifted a bit as she stared at him, her eyes clouding up in angry tears.

"What happened?" She asked the man quietly. "What would have happened for you to crash into Kid and Papa?" Than man looked away from Maka, a light blush rising on his face as she continued to stare at him.

"I uh… got a text from my brother," He responded. Maka blinked and was suddenly filled with rage. Her fists clenched, and Black Star rushed behind her, ready to hold her back if she decided to attack him.

"A text," Maka said. The man nodded. "A fucking text was so important that you- you just had to look at it and take your eyes off the road in front of you? That is a stupid reason," Maka screamed. Liz and Patty jumped up, and Black Star wrapped his arms around Maka's arms and torso as she tried to advance at the man. Maka was struggling to get out of Black Star's hold, and her face was flushed with anger.

"I get a call from the hospital saying that my boyfriend and father are in the hospital because of a car crash that was caused because you decided it would be smart to-" Maka didn't get to finish what she was saying before Black Star clasped a hand over her mouth. Maka continued to glare at the man as her friends led her out of the hospital and into the car. As soon as they got in the car, Maka broke down crying again with a mix of enraged and unhappy tears.

* * *

**Hey guuuurl (And boi). Ta Da! I bet most of you thought something happened to _Maka_... well I read your reviews so I know at least some of you did. I got this done a bit faster so be happy. **

**_PLEASE DO NOT TEXT WHILE DRIVING_. IT IS DANGEROUS AND YOU COULD END UP HURTING YOURSELF AND/ OR OTHER PEOPLE. **

**That was the message of this chapter. I hope you liked it and thank you for reading. Sorry for any errors in the chappie, bye!**

**~ littlecat**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater**

* * *

Maka held on to the plastic bag's handles firmly as she crossed the street. She was on her way to the hospital that Kid was staying in. It was only three forty-five in the afternoon so she had gotten out of school a while earlier and thought she'd get Kid some sweets and bring him the homework she was told to give him. As she made it to the other side of the street she saw a familiar face ahead of her.

"Hey Brandon," She called cheerfully jogging to catch up to him. He turned around upon hearing his name and smiled nicely at Maka. When she caught up to him, they started walking side-by-side. "Where are you going?" Maka asked the boy curiously.

"I'm going to the hospital to visit Kid," Brandon said hesitantly. Maka smiled, oblivious to the slight blush on Brandon's face.

"What a coincidence, that's where I'm heading off to too," Brandon smiled and the two continued to walk towards the hospital.

* * *

"Wait, so he just spilled the milk on his head and walked away?" Maka asked with a giggle. Brandon chuckled.

"I think Nathan didn't know what else to do," The two laughed at Nathan's story.

"MAKA-CHAAAAAN!" The two teens turned around to see a girl about two years younger than them with auburn hair, freckles, and brown eyes running towards them. When she was about a foot away, she jumped up and hugged Maka, stuffing her face between Maka's breasts. Brandon gasped, and both he and Maka blushed at the action. Maka stumbled back a bit from the force of the small girl.

"Naomi, is that you?" Maka asked the girl that was still hugging her. The auburn—haired girl, whose face was still buried in Maka's chest, nodded. Maka started to pry the girl off of her. Once Maka pried Naomi off of her chest, she turned to Brandon with Naomi clinging on to her arm. "Brandon, this is Naomi, Naomi, this is Brandon,"

Naomi glared at Brandon. "Stay away from Maka-chan, you probably aren't good enough to date her," Brandon sighed and Maka gave him an apologetic look. This wasn't the first time this had happened.

"Naomi, I'm gay," Brandon said. Naomi's face went blank for a second as she let what Brandon had just said settle in. "How do I know you aren't just-"

"He's gay, not trying to get closer to me," Maka said. She pulled out her phone and checked the time. Her eyes widened and she started walking. Naomi stumbled a bit as she tried to continue holding on to Maka's arm while Brandon just walked beside the two.

"Gee, where are you trying to go in such a hurry?" Naomi said n walking beside Maka instead of clinging on to her.

"My boyfriend's in the hospital and I need to give him the homework we were signed. I also got him some sweets," Maka said looking ahead. Naomi's smile disappeared and she noticed Maka's grip on the plastic bag get tighter.

"What happened?"

"He got in an accident," Maka said quietly. "Sorry I don't like talking about it," Maka stopped as the three reached the hospital. She smiled down at the smaller girl. Naomi felt her cheeks heat up a bit and she smiled back at Maka. The three teens walked into the hospital and checked in as visitors.

"I come bearing sweets!" Maka smiled as she opened the door to Kid's room, and walked in with Brandon and Naomi following behind. Kid looked up from his book and out it on the bed-side table next to him. "Hey there," He said as Maka lightly hugged him. "Hey Brandon," Brandon waved with a small grin on his face. Kid looked at Naomi, who suddenly latched herself to Maka's arm, with a confused face.

"Kid this is Naomi," Maka said. "Naomi, this is Kid, my boyfriend."

"Maka, I forgot to ask, how do you know Naomi?" Brandon asked catching the blonde's attention.

"Naomi and I knew each other for almost as long as Black Star and I have known each other," Maka started. "She was Black Star's neighbor on the right side of his house, I being on the left. She moved there when I was six and she was five, and we quickly became friends, but she moved away when I was twelve because her dad got transferred and they needed to move closer to his work." Maka turned and looked at Naomi. "Did he get transferred back?" She asked.

Naomi looked down with a sad smile on her face. "No, my mom and dad split after he cheated on her. I moved back her with her. Our fathers both have something in common now, right Maka-chan?" Maka nodded at the girl in sympathy. She suddenly looked up and at Kid with a cat-like grin on her face. "You'll never guess what happened today at school," Maka looked at Brandon for a moment who knew what she was talking about and was trying to stifle his laughter.

"There was an assembly today, and Black Star thought what they were telling us was stupid, so he marched right up to the woman on stage, gave her the finger, and mooned her in front of the whole grade." Kid laughed and rolled his eyes at Black Star's antics. "You're lucky today," Maka said putting her bag on Kid's bed. She gave him the plastic one and took a folder out of her school bag that contained Kid's homework. "There isn't much homework to do today." Kid smiled as he took the small package of cookies out of the bag he was given.

"Maka-chan, you still wear pig-tails?" Maka raised her hands to her pig-tails.

"Oh, yeah," Naomi held out two hair bands and Maka took them, using them to put Naomi's auburn hair into pig-tails identical to her. "I remember ding this every day before school," Maka said. Kid smiled at the two girls. Brandon stopped talking to Kid and looked at the cookies on the bedside table.

"May I?" Kid nodded and Brandon took a cookie. Maka took two cookies and gave one to Naomi who gladly took hers. Kid shifted a bit and Maka smiled and sat down next to him on the bed. They did this almost every time she visited. Naomi and Brandon visibly tensed and both got jealous feelings in the pits of their stomachs.

"How are your ribs?" Maka asked.

"Doctor says they're almost healed. I'll be out in a week," Maka smiled and clasped her hands together sitting up straight instead of leaning on the headboard.

"That's fantastic." Naomi and Brandon shifted uncomfortably as she did this because Maka as currently in a skirt. Kid smiled and let out "Oof," as Maka hugged him. Naomi felt her face heat up. Maka was so close to flashing her panties. The only thing that she and Brandon, were mad about was the fact that she was on a bed, almost straddling Kid. Plus she was in a skirt.

"Maka, we aren't alone." Kid said noticing the other teens' uncomfortable faces. Maka got off of Kid and apologized. She looked at the clock and got of the bed.

"I have to make dinner, do your homework,"

"I always do," Maka gave Kid a kiss and walked out of the room, the two other teens following her.

The three teens walked out of the hospital. For a moment it was quiet.

"Maka, did your boobs get bigger?"

* * *

**:3 Naomi's a perv. Yes she likes Maka like that, deal with it. I think I'm going to start watching _Attack on Titan_. I hear everyone's spazing about it, so I join their spazzing. I just haven't seen it yet so I can't join the spazzing. I hope you liked this chappie, thanks for reading. Sorry about any errors.**

**~ littlecat**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater**

* * *

"Hello," Brandon greeted Naomi. Naomi had invited Brandon to the café after they exchanged numbers.

"Do you know why I called you here?" Naomi asked. Brandon rolled his eyes and said, "This isn't a TV show, don't be so dramatic," Naomi puffed her cheeks and sighed as the tan boy sat across from her. "I called you here because I can tell you have a crush on Kid," Naomi continued.

"And you have a crush on Maka-chan," Brandon responded resting his cheek on his palm and taking a sip of his coffee. Naomi nodded and bit into her cookie. "I don't want to break them up though, that's what I assume you originally invited me here for," Brandon continued.

"And why not?"

"Because I want Kid to be happy, and he seems perfectly happy with Maka," Naomi slowly nodded her head understanding where he was coming from.

"I still wish I could date Maka-chan," She said.

"The problem is both Kid and Maka are not only dating each other, but they are also hetero-sexual." Brandon said. "Speaking of sexualities, I'm homo-sexual,"

"Obviously," Naomi said. "I'm pretty sure I'm bi. I feel things for guys too, but Maka's my current crush,"

"Have you told your mom yet?" Brandon asked taking another sip of his coffee. Naomi looked down at her tea with a frown. "You haven't, have you?" The auburn-haired girl shook her head.

"Not to my mom anyway, I told Maka on the night I moved back over the phone while my mom was getting food," Naomi sipped her tea. "I plan to tell her at some point this year at least, the problem is I think she's a bit homophobic." Brandon gave Naomi a sympathetic.

"When I told my mom and dad, back when they were together," Brandon started. "My mom thought it was fine, because you love who you love, but my dad thought it was horrible. He treated me as if I murdered someone, but he didn't do it around my mom. He didn't actually hurt me, but the looks he gave me were scarring. Shortly after I told them my dad lost his job and started to gamble to get money. He became addicted and it eventually lead to their divorce, my mom and dad's that is." Brandon put down his empty coffee cup. "I stayed with my mom because she didn't have a problem with my sexuality, but after a while my dad called me and apologized. It turns out that when he moved here, he met a woman who was lesbian and they became good friends, so he warmed up to me more. That's how I ended up here." Brandon smiled at Naomi. "I hope that when you come out your mother understands. And if there's a problem, you can always come to me, Maka, Kid, and everyone else. We accept you for who you are."

Naomi felt beyond happy at that moment. "Thank you," She said. "But that _was_ a bit dramatic,"

Brandon chuckled. "Heh, sorry, I guess I got caught up in the moment," The two threw away their empty cups and exited the café. They then went to Brandon's house to play the video games he had.

* * *

Two boys sat on a bench at the park watching the small blonde girl as she sat under a tree with a book. Both of the boys thought of themselves as chick magnets. One had olive-toned skin and black hair gelled into a fin-like shape. The other had dark, chocolate-colored skin and a shaved head.

"That's her?" The latter asked.

"Yes Sam," The olive-toned skin boy said to his friend.

"Damn Luke, you ran over a cute girl's boyfriend. Good move," Sam said sarcastically. Luke glared at his friend.

"It's not like I meant to, it just happened."

"You also ran over her dad, right?"

"That's enough," Luke said getting up.

"Hey, I was just kidding," Sam said laughing getting up and following his friend. Sam smirked. "I'm going to talk to her," Luke's eyes widened and he turned around. "You wouldn't," Sam was already walking over to the cute blonde girl.

"Hello there," Sam greeted. The girl never let her eyes stray from the words. Sam Tried again, "So are you here alone," The girl snapped the book she was reading shut causing Sam to jump back a bit in surprise. She looked up at Sam with an angry look. Sam felt heat rise to his cheeks. She really was cute.

"I'm sorry about my friend," The girl's emerald eyes moved over to Luke who was smiling nervously. Her eyes narrowed as they settled on him. She got up and dusted herself off. She didn't look at the two boys as she walked away from them. Sam and Luke watched after her.

Suddenly a boy with black hair walked in front of the park's entrance and he started walking towards the blonde girl. He had three strange white stripes on the left side of his head. The girl started running towards the boy and launched herself on to him. The boy caught her and they kissed.

"I'm guessing that's the guy you ran over," Sam said looking at Luke. Luke was jut staring at the boy. "Dude?"

"I bet he attracts girls all the time," Luke said sadly.

"You barely even know the girl and you're already jealous of her boyfriend," Sam stated. Luke was thinking of the night she yelled at him in the hospital and how she tried to attack him. He blushed at the image of her in that beautiful dress.

"I thought you had a crush on Jen," Sam said causing Luke to break out of his reverie.

"I do, but I can have more than one crush at a time, right. " Sam sighed at his friend's words and pat him on the back.

"Let's go, I want some pizza," The two boys walked out of the park and to the pizzeria.

* * *

_Ugh, it was the guy that ran over Kid and Papa,_ Maka thought as she and Kid ate their ramen and watched the TV. _His friend was trying to flirt with me and everything. Then he had the nerve to apologize for him ,tch. _Maka sighed. _I wonder when Naomi's going to tell her mom. I hope her mom is okay with her daughter's sexuality._ Maka put her bowl down and leaned on Kid's shoulder. Kid adjusted so that his arm was around Maka. Maka cuddled in closer into his side. _Until then I'll hope that nothing bad happens,_ Maka looked up at Kid who was watching the TV. She smiled and scooted up closer to Kid's face, Kid's arm still around her, eyes focused on the TV.

Maka giggled and put her hands on either side of Kid's face, turning his head so that he was facing her. Kid smiled at Maka and put his arms around her waist pulling her closer. He leaned down and their lips touched for a second before they moved apart. Maka put her arms around Kid's neck and leaned up so that their lips reconnected and their eyes closed. They shifted so that Maka was straddling Kid, who was leaning on the couch's arm.

Their lips moved against each other's and Kid licked Maka's bottom lip. She had just opened her mouth, allowing Kid's tongue to enter her mouth and Maka's to fight with it when the two heard giggling. The two froze and moved their lips away from the other's, a string of saliva connected to their mouths. They looked at the source of the giggling with blushing faces.

Liz was snapping pictures of the couple and Patty was giggling madly. Nathan and Chrona were behind them both with red faces.

"You two are so cute together," Patty giggled.

* * *

**Ahhhhh! I'm so bad at kissing scenes! Anyway, sorry for the extremely late update. I am a huge procrastinater and was catching up on summer homework, but I'm mostly done now so don't worry all that much. I'm going on vacation in a couple of weeks so I'll try to update before then. Thanks for reading, and sorry abut any errors in the chappie. **

**~ littlecat**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater**

* * *

Maka woke up at 4:23 in the morning because he had to go to the bathroom. After she went to the bathroom she went to take the laundry out of the drier. She organized all of the clothes into a pile for each person, placing them in the person's laundry basket and putting it outside of their room. He walked back to her room with her laundry basket and put her clothes away leaving aside the shirt she was going to wear that day.

It was a Sunday and Kid decided that he wanted to take Maka out for breakfast to get crepes. Maka looked at the time again to see that it was now 4:37 a.m. No one was awake so Maka decided to go back to sleep. When she woke up she heard Liz's room door open because it was next to hers. She stretched and got out the rest to her outfit out.

Maka first put on her bra, then her camisole, and then she put on her shirt. When she was about to button it when she noticed that the buttons were on the wrong side, but she just shrugged and buttoned the shirt closed. After she buttoned the shirt closed she looked at the mirror. The shirt was too big on her and she couldn't even see the tips of her fingers because of the longer sleeves. The shirt was to long too and reached mid-thigh. Maka crossed her arms in confusion. She then sighed and rolled up the sleeves to make them shorter and put on her skirt which was a light grey skirt that hugged her figure and went down to her knees.

Maka sighed at the weird shirt and brushed her hair, putting it into a side-braid and brushing her bangs to the side. Maka couldn't stop looking at how abnormally large her shirt was. _It looks sort of awkward because of the shirt size and I can't tuck it in because the skirt is tight. _She decided to change out of her current skirt and into a light pink one that went a little above her knees. It was loose-fitting so it flowed down and started mid-abdomen.

She twirled in front of the mirror and knit her eye brows in frustration_. No it looks weird with this shirt,_ she thought. She took off the skirt and on her way to the closet tripped and fell on her bottom. She sighed and got up.

"You okay?" Maka heard Kid's voice come from outside of he closed door.

"I'm fine, I just tripped is all," Maka responded. She put on black capris and looked in the mirror. She nodded in relief that it look decent and opened the door. Kid greeted her with a smile and chuckled.

"What, do I look weird?" Maka asked, panicking.

"You look so cute in my shirt." Kid said kissing Maka's cheek. Maka blushed. _That's why it was so huge on me._ Maka thought. She unrolled the sleeves and put her hands on her hips.

"Then maybe I'll wear it to breakfast." She said with a wink.

* * *

Rin always has been a quiet girl. She was also a polite girl, and a bit of a bookworm. But what she really loved was anime and manga, the few friends that she had also loved anime and manga which is how they all bonded. Rin was a short girl of 163 cm or about 5'2". She liked this height despite being short because she was the height of anime and manga character that she loved.

Her eyes were a dark shade of violet and her hair was pitch black and went past her butt, but she often kept in in a neat braid. Rin also had fairly bad eyes, and was near-sided, so she wore glasses with plain black frames. Her friends often teased her about being a cute moe character because she was a klutz, cute, wore glasses, and had a large chest.

Rin was 16 so she was a sophomore in shibusin. She and her friends stuck together and all were wall flowers so they didn't talk outside their group much.

"Hmmm…. It looks like I need to buy more ramen," Rin said to herself as she stared at the lone miso ramen package on the table. She sighed and picked up her wallet and phone, stuffing them into her pocket before picking up her keys and walking out the door.

Rin lived close to the main shopping plaza, and since it was morning on a Sunday not many people were out, and the weather was good, so Rin walked to the store. On her way to the store she saw a couple across the street sitting at a café table eating their breakfast. The girl was blonde, and wearing an over-sized button-up shit and the boy had black hair with three white stripes going across his hair horizontally. They were laughing as the girl wiped some whipped cream off of the boy's smiled at how happy they looked, and how much the scene looked like it had come straight out of one of her romance manga.

When Rin entered the store he went straight to the ramen. After she got the ramen she needed she got a box of pocky, and started to walk to check out. She started to zone out and wasn't watching where she was going when she bumped into someone's back.

"Oh, I'm sorry," She quietly said as she looked up at the white-haired male she bumped into. Her eyes widened when she looked into his. _Crimson eyes!_

* * *

**AHHHHHHH! I AM SO, SO SORRY ABOUT MY LATE UPDATE! I finished my summer work though so that's fine, but I'm leaving to go on vacation today so I thought I'd update now. I wont be able to update for a week or so, but I'll try to update soon. I am so sorry that this chapter is super short, supeer boring, and super crappy. I also apologize about the many errors in both grammar and spelling there probably are because of my rush editing. I have to pack now. Thanks for reading!  
**

**~littlecat**


End file.
